warcraftexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Alterac (Nation)
“Traitors, heathens, barbarians…... Brand us however you like, but if without us bleeding and dying for this land we call home as much as you do, the Scourge would already be dining on the dead flesh of your families in the burning ruins of your cities. For all the blood we’ve spilt in the cold summits of Alterac would your lands be theirs, you ought to get on your knees and pray for us every single day!” — Borhys Ovcharka, Alteraci ambassador to Stormwind City, defending his motherland against the scrutiny of the Alliance shortly after the Third War. The Seerese kingdom of Alterac, as it has most recently been known as, situated upon the frigid peaks of the mountain range that gave its name, is a war-like and hardy nation that is widely known for having some of the greatest horsemen to have ever galloped upon the plains of Azeroth. Since the fall of Lordaeron, the small nation became the very frontier of human civilization, a land besieged from all sides by the relentless Scourge, the ambitious Forsaken and the greedy Crushridge ogres, each seeking to open the doors to the lands of men and ravage, pillage and slaughter their fill. The climate is cold and harsh, with long, blinding winters and short, warm summers, where only the strongest and most determined people would survive. The peaks and the surrounding land had long been ruled by the very people of the sort: The Ravnin nobles have ruled the land long and wide, where the Stranniks roam the summits and plains freely, with their own reigns upon horseback, led by their atamans. They are a bearish and resilient race, tirelessly guarding over their homeland, warding away the powers that would endanger humanity itself. Since the founding of the kingdom it had been through a turbulent history punctuated by rebellions, wars, changes of government and most recently, foreign invasion and conquest. The momentous betrayal of the previous rulers has left the other human nations distrustful, but few dare to dispute the contributions of the Strannik and Ravnin people, who continue to fight, bleed and die for their ancient homeland to this day. History “O, tranquil serpent; ''May you carry the blood of the warrior, 'Down the lakes and ravines; ''Into a blustering stream, ''That sounds the cries of the scions of Medve. ''Where once stood, atop its aine. ''O mighty one, his heart of iron. ''Within his hand, a sword so cold; ''Its edge shone, a tone of gold. ''And with this blade, he reaped and carved; ''A legacy due from the Ancient Ones……”'' — Excerpt from The Gold-Sworded Rider, by Ravnin poet Vorodmir Paluchev The nation known today as Alterac is, according to most recent historical and archaeological evidence, one of the oldest existing human nations, with records of the nation being established as early as 7,460 BDP, during the conquest of the Boralian Republic, by the Ravnin and Strannik: both offshoot tribes of the Seerese ethnicity who practiced nomadic lifestyles. While the Ravnin were semi-agricultural, the Strannik solely relied upon hunting and moved from place to place across the vast grasslands of the Eastern Steppes. Despite such differences, both peoples revered the same gods, spoke similar languages and are both peerless warriors upon horseback. It is because of such similarities did a bond, stronger than blood and water, form between the two peoples; and together they rode, drank and hunted, sharing the peaceful grasslands with the other tribes. The precise account of how the nation came to be is obscure; the Seerese ethnicity, although establishing writing systems as early as the Arathis, cared little for documentations of the past as their lives stray from place to place upon the rolling steppes, and they only used their alphabets and paper to record numbers of game hunted and contribution of individuals. Thus, earlier history of the nation had always carried a sense of myth and romance, as imagined and poeticized by Ravnin, Lordaeronian and even Thalassian wordsmiths. The accounts on the creation of a unified nation of Stranniks and Ravnin, with earliest documentation in Thalassian poetry, surrounds the tale of a half-mystical Ravnin warlord known simply as the Gold-Sworded Rider, who allegedly accepted the teachings of Medve, '''God of Warriors and the North and slew a legendary beast that terrified the people of the plains. Gaining the respect of the Ravnin and Strannik tribes, the Gold-Sworded Rider united the clans into a great warhost of horsemen, marching down from the plains to repel the encroaching menace of the greedy and ambitious Nyr-Arathor Empire. The Conquest of the Arathi and the Symapada Korolate (7,510 BDP - ~ 7,307 BDP) According to Ama’lora Belora’Serrar, the Thalassian epic Chronicles of the Sunned Blade, during the time of the Rider, the Nyr-Arathor Empire, after an extended period of prosperity, slowly fell into corruption and stagnancy. Emperor Thusadien, the ruler of the Empire, is a brutal and warmonging man who is said to wield terrible powers that could rain fire and summon immortal warriors to fight for him. Leading an army of a hundred thousand soldiers, Thusadien invaded the lands of the Aeonics in an effort to expand their territories and access the great plains of the east. The Aeonics were fierce warriors, but their constant infighting had previously weakened them and they were no match for Thusadien’s immortal soldiers. Seeing that the fall of the Aeonics would pave way for the Arathis’ invasion of their ancestral homelands, the tribes of Seer, united under the banner of the Gold-Sworded Rider, rode towards the aide of their allies. The tribes of Seer were peerless warriors upon horseback, and excellent with the bow. Thusadien’s armies quickly crumbled upon the onslaught of the united forces of the Aeonic kingdoms and the Seerese tribes, until Thusadien’s wizards summoned more of his deathless warriors upon the battlefield. The united armies of the clans suffered great losses against the inhuman legions that they could not kill. Until Prince Olgyerd, son of the Rider, discovered that an entire legion of these soldiers crumbled to dust when he killed the sorcerer that summoned them with a shot in the eye. Understanding this to their advantage, the tribes of Seer knew that they would have to slay Thusadien’s wizards to stop the advance of the Arathi. However, to prevent this from happening, the Arathis’ stationed their wizards far behind lines, and the only way to get to them, was to pass through the mountain of the Old Hag. The clans discussed the impossibility of this feat as no one have ever ascended the Old Hag, said to be the home of Boreya, Goddess of Honor, Justice and Winter, of whom would set traps for mortals that would trespass her sacred realm. But with the armies of Thusadien advancing on a daily basis there is little time left to waste. The tribes of Seer decided that they will form a feigned assault upon the Arathi forces while the Gold-Sworded Rider would lead his son and a small number of troops over the Old Hag to confront the sorcerers. It was said that upon the frigid peaks of Alterac, having lost half of his men and half frozen to death, the Rider was saved by a rugged Strannik medicine man who lead him to a glorious city with thrusting towers and soaring arcs, upon which flew the banners of the raven. When he woke up the next day, the weather had cleared up and the city he had witnessed vanished. The Rider understood it was a vision bestowed upon the Goddess, that it was his divine destiny to defeat the Arathis and establish a nation where all the sons and daughters of Medve would live and prosper. With this new found sense of faith, the Rider considered them blessed by the Gods and kissed a stone upon which he placed at the heart of the valley where he was enlightened and led his men to confront the twisted emperor and his dreadful wizards. After ten days of travel, he was able to reach the outskirts of Thusadien’s camp just before the dawn of their final assault upon the Aeonics and Seerese. Eventually, the Rider was able to kill the emperor’s sorcerers in their sleep. However, when the Rider led his men to their final confrontation with the emperor, Thusadien revealed to the Rider his son Olgyerd, who he had presumed to be lost with the other half of his warriors, now turned by the dark spellry of the sorcerers into one of Thusadien’s immortal warriors, trying to force the Rider into submission. The Rider was determined in their faith, finally slaying his only heir after the beast that was once his son slaughtered the rest of his men. Filled with rage and sorrow, the Rider rode down the escaping emperor and sliced his vile head off with one clean strike, revealing the corrupt ruler as a putrid serpent demon in disguise. The Svyasta Korolate ( - 87 BDP) Aeonic Conquest of the Oshtalik Population (92 BDP - 87 BDP) The Fall of Dyvny and the Kingdom of Alterac (88 BDP - 86 BDP) Current Status (25 ADP) Culture Religion The Eastern Gods The Light Military Alteraci Infantry Conscripts – All Seerese are warriors. Thus, when times are hard, a boyar may gather throngs of hardy peasants under his banner through a bit of coin as an incentive or a hangman’s noose as a threat. Often given a mail shirt and a helmet for protection and armed with spears or many times, agricultural tools, the conscripts serve as a rudimentary form for deterring enemy cavalry and distraction for enemy troops while elite units strike from the flanks or behind. Woodsmen – Upon the foothills of the sacred mountains lies ancient and lush woodlands with trees as tall as a bell tower of a cathedral. It is because of these woods that gave rise to the people who live upon lumber-working and hunting. Wielding large woodaxes as well as crossbows and javelins, these people of the lower lands know every pathway within the woods of Hillsbrad and use this to their advantage to spring deadly ambushes upon unsuspecting enemies. Voydy – “Army” in Ravnin, the Voydy are the regular troops that form the backbone of the Czar’s standing army. Armed with kosamechs, axes and shortbows, as well as pikes and shields, and equipped with a mixture of plated mail and leather, these soldiers fight with valor and courage and are known to be stubborn enough to stand their ground until last man standing. Streszlky '– Streszlky are regiments of Alteraci soldiers specializing in firearms. Armed with muskets and bardiches, these soldiers are often arranged in groups of a hundred and are trained in line-formation tactics taught by dwarven drill sergeants. They are also known for their formidable combat prowess and their distinctive blue garments, which earns them the nickname “bluecoats”. 'Ryndar '''– Heavily armored and armed with large poleblades and pernachs, the Ryndar are the imperial guards of Alterac, often serving as body guards of the Czar and Grand Princes. They are trained from teenage years to master the arts of combat and is said that a Ryndar could slash a horse into clean halves with one well posed strike with their poleblades. The Ryndars enjoy high social status for citizen soldiery, shown by the white fur kaftans they wear over their armor. '''Alteraci Cavalry [[Strannik Horsemen|'Strannik Horsemen']] – The Stranniks have been riding horses for as long as the Aeonics began to domesticate wolves into dogs; their bonds with their mounts are extraordinary and beyond the imagine of the other human kingdoms. On the field, the Strannik rider and his mount act as if they are one being, sharing a connection that would be impossible for an onlooker to identify. Armed with a spear and bow, they have ravaged the lands of the civilized for ages and their names still strike fear within the hearts of southlings. Seerese Tribesmen – Ever since the destruction of their homeland by the Scourge, the Seerese are little more than a shadow of the former proud warriors they were. Still, when it comes to mounted warfare, even the Stranniks have to bow down humbly to recognize them as horsemen without peer. The mounted warriors of Seer never carry melee weapons other than a falchion, for it is nearly impossible for an enemy to get close enough to harm them. Their intuition upon horseback is something that would even put a Strannik warrior to awe, and few are stupid enough to challenge a Seer to a duel upon horseback. Getayry '– The Getayry are elite cavalry under the service of boyars or high-ranking military commanders. They are masters of mounted archery and in battle they carry three different types of bows, as well as kosamechs or pernachs for close quarter combat. These mail-armored riders often hail from wealthy citizenry, and are usually young sons seeking to enter the higher social class through military service. 'Druzhyna – 'The Druzhyna are the companion cavalry of an ataman, and their ancestry is evident in the Seerese axes they carry, along with a spear and heater shield. Most of these warriors are raised and bred upon horseback and are no strangers to mounted combat. Dressed in colorful overcoats and scaled or laminar armor, these heavy cavalries are some of the most powerful mounted warriors in the known world. 'Raven Hussars '''– The charge of a battalion of Raven Hussars is truly a magnificent sight to behold. Clad in ebony plate armor and carrying a lance and a brace of pistols, the Raven Hussars are the cream of Alteraci cavalry, handpicked from the ranks of Getayry and Druzhyna, and often lead by a young son of a boyar, these warriors ride into war atop their barded warhorses and act as heavy armored shock cavalry. The most identifiable characteristic of the hussars is their helmet shaped in the likeliness of a raven, adorned with two enormous wings. '''Alteraci Warbeasts Alteraci Warhorse '– The Alteraci Stallion, native to the cold climate of the Old Hag, are strong and sturdy breeds that had been domesticated and used for combat and transportation ever since the peaks have been colonized by the Ravnin. Shorter and stouter than the southern breeds, they are not as fast but far much stronger and agile enough to maneuver the jagged peaks of the mountains with such ease that would put a dwarven ram to shame. 'War Bear – Bears are common residents of the Eastern Steppes and the Hillsbrad Foothills and are considered sacred to the Ravnin and Strannik, believing them to be the mortal incarnation of their god of war Medve. The Strannik have long befriended these fearsome beasts, training them as a means of shock troops. In battle, their massive claws could crush the skull of an orc with one sweeping maul and their thick hides are effective enough to prevent even a hurled javelin from severely harming them, making a group of them a fearsome force to be reckoned with. Some of the more wealthy and reckless Boyars and Atamans even train and outfit these creatures as mounts, trading speed with sheer aggressiveness. Wendigo '– Known to the Ravnin as “Snegotets (Snow Father)”, the Wendigoes are creatures found in frigid mountainous regions in the northern parts of the world. Standing about one and a half to two men tall, they are fiercely territorial, carnivorous, bipedal primates with a thick fur coat to protect them from the cold and most outer threats. However, ever since the hordes of the rolling plains conquered the tips of the Old Hag, these beasts have fallen in the hands of the brown men, acting as efficient labor and heavy shock troopers. Armed with crudely fashioned maces and axes and suited within sheets of plates, the Wendigoes charge into enemies with primal fury, bashing and thrashing through their ranks in great fits of rage. 'Frost Wolf – A newer species to the Alteracis, the frost wolves were not seen until merely a decade ago. Ferocious and loyal companions to the Frostwolf clan, they were brought from Draenor when the orcs invaded Azeroth. After the First War, the Frostwolf clan came into conflict with the Aeonic nobles of the Kingdom, who fought with them and sought to enslave them. However, the Frostwolf clan befriended the Ravnin and Strannik, who respected them as valorous warriors and sought to protect them from the Aeonics. As a token of appreciation, some of the frost wolves were brought to the Ravnin and Strannik nobles, who in secret plotted to overthrow Aeonic rule. Great Raven '''– The Great Ravens of the Old Hag are believed to be the eyes and ears of Voron, residing within their enormous hillside nests, watching over the roads for prey as they swoop down to pick up into their nests, their strong beaks able to rip through armor into flesh beneath. Ever since the Scourge destroyed the Eastern Steppes, their numbers have decreased significantly. Thus what remains of these terrifying birds of prey are kept in good hands and used by mounts only for the most powerful of boyars and generals, and intelligence agents of the Yastreb. '''Alteraci War Machines Pushka '– The Pushka is basically the Alteraci form of the dwarven cannon but with a longer barrel and larger caliber, and is used for massive bombardment against enemy formations as well as fortifications. Despite its crude construction and lack of accuracy, it is well known and feared by its destructive capability, able to rip through brigades armored knights into bloody pulp with a single cannon blast, and its loud blast from its distinctive brass barrel strikes horror in any foe’s heart. 'Fire Organ – Also known as Borhyslav’s Instrument, named after its inventor the master engineer Borhyslav Prakchavsky, this peculiar device of war launches barrages of rockets through the tubular pipes. It is infamously inaccurate but makes up its inaccuracy with the sheer amount of rockets that it could launch in a short amount of time. When it does hit its target, the high explosive dwarven gunpowder within the rockets could guarantee to bomb a regiment of troops into smithereens. So fearsome is this weapon when it fires that the Lordaeronians nicknamed it the “Fire Curtain”, both out of fear and disdain. Grand Pushka – Throughout the bloody history of the Seerese tribes they have long understood the importance of letting their foes submit to their fear, that is why they prefer to build grand constructs. The Grand Pushka, also called the Brass General, is possibly the largest artillery piece in the known world. Standing as tall as three men atop of one another’s shoulder, the Grand Pushka fires massive chunks of polished stone that could collapse a wall tower with a single hit. Because of its enormous destructive capability and the sheer resources to construct and manage its working, the Grand Pushka is limited in numbers. But whenever one does appear upon the battlefield, it spelt doom for the enemy. [[Siege Bow|'Siege Bow']] – A Seerese variant of the Ballista, siege bows are lighter and smaller than their southern cousins and could be manned by a single warrior. It is most often seen as emplacements on walls or carried on wheeled carts drawn by horses into battle. Despite named the siege bow, it has largely been replaced in siege warfare by the large calibre Alteraci cannons as its impact is insufficient to puncture modern composite castle walls. However, its X-shaped composite bow design has given it enough power to be an efficient anti-air weapon and its projectile able to pierce the thickest of armors, combined with its much quicker loading rate than ballistae, making it a much more pragmatic field weapon. Trivia * The Kingdom of Alterac is obviously based on Medieval Russia and other Eastern European nations such as Poland and Hungary. Category:Alterac Category:Human Nations